coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 9384 (19th February 2018)
Plot Lee revels in the fact that saint Billy has come to him for help. He notes the irony of Billy disowning him over his drug addiction only to end up in the same predicament himself. A quivering Billy apologises profusely for the way he's treated him. Lee makes him sweat before selling him a bottle of methadone for £40. As they wait for news of Aidan and Carla, Johnny admits to Roy that he still doesn't understand Carla. Josh offers Shona a free training session with him. Shona tries to match-make by suggesting Maria instead but Maria doesn't take the bait. Bethany decides to make a go of it at the salon. Craig is pleased. Michelle demands to know why Liz didn't tell her that Ali was about. Liz admits Ali insisted. Peter drives Tracy to the hospital to deliver gifts and balloons to Aidan and Carla as her van is on the blink. Michelle has an appointment with Ali to check her stitches. She's hurt when he carries on treating her as just a patient but does learn that he's on a four-month placement. Johnny tells Roy he's jealous of his relationship with Carla. The Connors breathe a sight of relief when Aidan's operation goes smoothly. Eileen finds an upbeat Billy at the church. Tracy and Peter arrive at the hospital and see a nurse speaking to Roy. Roy's miserable expression causes Tracy to jump to the conclusion that Carla didn't make it but Roy tells them that the surgery went perfectly. Eileen takes Billy home. He apologises to Summer for freaking him out. Summer decides to move back home as Billy seems better. Josh realises that Shona is trying to set him up with Maria. Liz asks Ali to cut Michelle some slack. Aidan puts on a show of strength after waking from his operation before crying in private. Carla is back to her usual self and announces that she's selling the house in Devon and remaining in Weatherfield. Cast Regular cast *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Aidan Connor - Shayne Ward *Kate Connor - Faye Brookes *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Summer Spellman - Matilda Freeman *Billy Mayhew - Daniel Brocklebank *Eileen Phelan - Sue Cleaver *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Liam Connor - Charlie Wrenshall *Craig Tinker - Colson Smith *Carla Connor - Alison King *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Ali Neeson - James Burrows *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Shona Ramsey - Julia Goulding *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley Guest cast *Nurse - Leah Baskaran *Lee Mayhew - Richard Crehan *Josh Tucker - Ryan Clayton Places *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *8 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Rosamund Street Medical Centre - Reception and room 1 *Preston's Petals *19a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Roy's Rolls *Weatherfield General - Entrance, corridor and Carla's and Aidan's room *St. Mary's Church - Exterior Notes *St. Mary's Church in Prestwich, Manchester was used for the exterior of St. Mary's Church in Weatherfield. The same location had previously been used for St. Thomas's Church. *The scene set at the entrance to Weatherfield General hospital was recorded within Coronation Street 's MediaCity studios production base. The doors immediately behind the bench on which Roy Cropper and Johnny Connor sit lead into the studios' reception area. *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the hospital, Johnny and Roy bond over their love of Carla as they wait for news of the operation, while Billy begs Lee’s forgiveness for his past treatment of him. Elsewhere, Michelle falls out with Liz. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,800,000 viewers (6th place). Category:2018 episodes